Maze Game
by Horrorlandman
Summary: Kazu is just a little bit over average. Does that really make him special? Just being a bit higher then average, can make your whole world different. For better or for worse. This is the story of the Super High School Level Super Hero.
1. Chapter 1

I really didn't ask for this.

It seems that no matter what I do, I always end up being in the spotlight. Why me though? I'm nothing special… Okay, so maybe that's not true, but I'm far from being a prodigy!

I seem to be just barely above average to be pushed into situations I'd rather avoid…

I'll give you three examples. For one, why is it that nobody ever wants to step up and just be class representative? I mean, it's really not that hard of a job. I should know. I've been the class Rep since 1st grade. Basically, every time I enter a class, everyone is too lazy to do the job, so they nominate me.

Second of all, Every time we're in Music Class, it seems that I'm just handed the solos. Music isn't even my thing…well I don't really know what my 'thing' is, but I'll tell you that it sure as heck isn't music! The problem is that I'm the only one in the class that tries. I know that the easy way out would be to not try as well, but I just can't bring myself to do that.

Finally, in Art Class I find it strange, that I'm always put in the exhibitions for shows and festivals and stuff. I know that I'm not that good at drawing, so I stick to just painting abstract art. The teacher fell in love with one of my pieces, and said it really made a remark on the 'Global Economics of our Current Day' or something like that.

Most kids would like this sort of attention, but to be completely honest, I would really just prefer to stay in the back-round. I have nothing against talented people; don't get me wrong, it's just that…I feel like the world is sort of giving me all these 'Accomplishments.'

I don't feel like I'm earning much of anything to be completely honest…

That's why I didn't want to come to this school. I didn't earn my title like everyone else. It was handed to me by fate.

The story goes like this. It was lunch time at school, and I was on the roof eating my favorite food, friend chicken.

Oh Fried Chicken…so crunchy on the outside, and nice and tender on the outside… If you wanted me to kill a person, just give me that delicious bird, and I'd be sold!

…I'm getting off topic. So as I was saying, I was sitting on the roof of my school, eating lunch, when I look up to the big tower next to us. The School Building is in the middle of a very large business area, so all around us are many tall towers. At the top of the tower seems to be a person. I couldn't get a very good picture of the person, but it seemed to be a middle aged man.

I wasn't really sure what he was saying, but I could just faintly hear yelling. Now remember that this tower was tall, REALLY tall. So hearing someone from almost the ground, he had to of been screaming his lungs out. Suddenly there was another figure. I couldn't even get a small idea of what this person looked like, or how old they were. They were wearing some sort of…shroud.

The man was backed onto the safety bar, and it looked like the shrouded person was getting closer. I watched in horror as the man was suddenly pushed off the building. _Was this really happening?!_

I ran to the edge of our own building. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to watch, to see what would happen to man who would suffer such an awful fate. It made me sick to my stomach to have such a morbid curiosity. The questions in my head scared me. _'Would he actually hit the ground?' 'Will he just hit it with a thump, or splatter like a water balloon?' 'What if he hits someone? Would that kill them as well?'_

In my deep thoughts, I didn't notice the tree branch lying on the ground. It was in just the perfect spot. It was in just the perfect place to change my life. With a quick step, and a yelp of surprise, I was suddenly air born. I was praying to God, to Jesus, to Buddha, to anybody that would listen for me to land back on the rooftop. But they were unheard. I glanced down to see the ground facing me. That was all I could handle.

I was shrieking, crying, waiting for my own awful fate. But that never came, as fate wouldn't let me off this easy. About halfway through my flight, I looked up to see in surprise the man that had fallen, coming straight at me. In the blink of an eye, he had gone from dropping like a rock, to flying through the air in my arms.

I was too shocked by this to notice the tree directly in our path. It was only when I felt the scratch across my face by a branch that I noticed what had happened. My mind was blurry, my heart racing, and my breathing a wreck. I didn't know what could have happened: all I knew was that I was touching something again. Something that I knew was strong enough to hold me.

A few hours later, after the man and I were helped down from the tree, a policeman had told me that they had seen the man falling from the building, when suddenly I appeared in the sky and scooped him up, landing us in the tree. "In all my years, I've never seen something so…fantastical." He had told me.

After kindly thanking him, I was swarmed by small children, all of which were carrying on about 'How cool I was' or 'If I have super powers?' I was never good with children, so all I could do was remain silent, but they took that as a solemn stance. That I had nothing to explain, or that they must answer those questions themselves.

They ate it up.

The rest of that night was a blur. I remember going home, and I remember falling into a deep sleep. I woke up feeling like nothing could surprise me after that, but unfortunately I was once again wrong. The news station wanted an interview with the 'Super Human' and I was soon on every TV in the area.

After that, the owner of a company had seen me. He had a brilliant idea of making this nobody boy into a famous icon of Japan. I was soon turned into 'Mecha Masa' The boy super hero. The costume that I had to wear for the live action show was…embarrassing, not to mention I had no acting skills whatsoever.

I was going to tell my new manager this but he told me that all the explosions and fighting will make it less noticeable. What a sleaze ball. Next were the comic books. They were surprisingly well written, and I just can't say that I didn't read most of the copies.

The anime on the other hand was a bit different. They had turned it into some kind of little kid friendly version of the live action show, and now my drawn face was fighting against lame cartoon bad guys. I couldn't stand to watch. There was too much merchandise to count, and after awhile, they stopped sending me every new thing.

It was more than likely because my mom found all of it in the trash.

I didn't want any more of this. I wasn't a Super Hero, I was a kid who happened to trip on a branch, and catch an old guy while landing in a tree. Oh how I hated that tree. It had left me a mark to remember it, and because of it, my scar ended up being a trademark of Mecha Masa. I couldn't even go anywhere without someone pointing it out.

The last thing to make me go crazy was the invitation. Hope's Peak Academy, one of the most amazing Prep schools had invited me to come study there. Only high school students that excel at one specific activity are invited into the school. It became so large that there was even an entire segment on some talk shows about who would be invited. They say that anyone who goes to that school will flourish a long happy life of success, so was I just supposed to say no?

Much to my chagrin, they had invited me under the title of 'Super High School Level Super Hero.'

That was just what I needed; another reminder that my only means of success is through a mistake. A stupid, _stupid _mistake. I couldn't say no though. That would be like throwing away a billion dollars! That's what everyone told me.

So there I was, standing in front of the school, with no one else around. The huge building in front of me towered above the skyscrapers surrounding it. This school was the center of the universe, or so it felt. I couldn't explain it but… there was a feeling inside of me, but I couldn't tell what it was.

I shook it off, and blamed it on the stupid collar of my jacket. It was my favorite old jacket, and you could tell as the once black fabric was now deep grey. I had wanted to wear it like I usually do, but my mother had made me button it, as to look more 'mature.'

I was just happy she would let me wear it regardless.

I finally took my first step into the school grounds, as I looked to my left and my right. There was nothing there besides some black top. Apparently the school was so big that things like a running track and swimming pool were inside. Not unbelievable.

I found little else to look at, and quickly walked to the front door. It seemed to be solid metal, and was surprisingly hard to open. I could only assume it was for safety purposes. Walking into the building, I found that all the lights had been turned off. Maybe I had come on the wrong day?

I didn't have enough time to even turn around to go back outside. There was a voice that echoed through the room, it was not human nor a computer…something in between.

"_**Student Number Ten has entered the building. All Students accounted for. Commencing: Lock Down." **_

The door behind me slammed shut, as what sounded like locks clamored. Was this some kind of joke?! I wanted to believe so badly that it was, but it was impossible. I was locked in this school. All I could feel was the cold darkness wrap around me.

This was the first event that would explain to me what going to Hope's Peak Academy meant.


	2. Chapter 2

It was surprisingly difficult to find the wall of the large room around me; it felt as if I was walking through pure nothingness. To be honest, I was scared that I would fall off some unseen edge, or walk right in front of a bazooka. Although that might seem like an overreaction, you have to remember that I had just been locked into a pitch black room with no explanation whatsoever. Eventually I found what felt like a wall, and began to skittle across the side of it like a crab.

My hands grazed across some things that I could easily identify, such as a plant, or a door, which always seemed to be locked… but there were some other things that I just couldn't understand. The strangest thing there was some kind of metal object on the wall, with large bumps coming from it. The bumps were in the shape of octagons, and they almost felt like enormous bolts. Could this be a steel plate? No, that's crazy…why would there be a steel plate in a school?!

I shook it off and continued my slow journey.

My level of frustration was beginning to overload, as every single door I tried refused to open. I felt like I had gone around the entire room, and not once could I find an exit. When I found the last door, I was taken for surprise when it opened with ease, a bright light coming from the room. My eyes had not adjusted from the darkness, so the stinging in my eyes was quite noticeable, but I was too happy to have found some sort of escape from the terribly dark room to care about that.

When I entered, I had to blink my eyes rapidly to see the room itself, as all I could see was bright light. When my eyes were fully adjusted, I was surprised to see a bedroom in front of me. It was rather nice with red velvet colored walls and a medium sized bed with light blue sheets. There was nothing of particular interest in it, except for what looked like a security camera, a small TV like screen on the wall, and a door which led to what I assumed was a bathroom.

The security camera stood out the most to me. This was obviously a dorm room of sorts, so why was it here, did they not care about privacy? I was _sure_ that this couldn't be legal! I inspected the room a bit more, and found that my clothing was in the dresser. I deducted that they had put it there after I mailed it to them in advance, as they had told us to. Turning back to the front of the room, I entered the second door, and confirmed my suspicions that it led to the bathroom. There was really nothing of interest in this room, besides being incredibly clean.

I was just happy that there was no security camera.

As I exited the bathroom, the Screen on the wall began to turn on. At first, all I could see was static, but soon it cleared enough to show…some kind of weird stuffed animal? From what I could tell, it looked like a stuffed bear, but it didn't look like anything I've ever seen. On one half it was pure white with a generic cute bear face, though the other half was completely different. It was black as night with a sharp red eye, and a crooked, sharp toothed grin that made me step back a bit.

"Good Morning you bastards!" It laughed. It was _talking. _The stuffed animal was talking! Not just that, but it moved as well. Not like a toy or robot would move either, as the arms and legs tilted and bent like a living creature. If you looked close enough, you could even see signs of it breathing…

"I am Monokuma, your headmaster, and ruler of this school. As you all know, Hope's Peak Academy is a place where the most promising youth gather to learn, and in turn create a new generation of well…Hope!" The toy bear, Monokuma as it called itself, seemed to carry a type of air with him. As if he was on a level above anyone that may be listening. Was I really thinking about that though? It was a toy for Christ's sakes! Before I could further my one man argument, Monokuma continued. "As I see it, there has to be one person above all else who holds the most hope above anyone else. So I've come up with a game to play!"

The bear wiggled around in his chair like a small child as he told us of his game. "This game is called Mr. Monokuma's Wickedly Wild Maze Game! All ten of you are locked inside of this school, and the only way out is to find the escape key! Now here's the challenge. The Escape Key is inside of one of the students!" I thought about it for a second. Inside one of the students…but that would mean…you would have to _kill _someone to escape. "I bet you all are just squirming in your seats right now aren't you?" The sick toy giggled. "That's good! What you're feeling now is despair, the exact opposite of hope! If one of you happens to escape, then that means that they are the most hopeful student. That will leave all others in the pits of despair, and they will have to face their punishment."

I didn't need to know what that meant, I could already tell… If one of us finds a way to escape, then the rest of us will be killed. I nearly vomited at the thought. Who could do such a thing?! And to children at that! My thoughts were clouded by what was happening… I had been locked in a school for possibly my entire life, unless I kill someone…

"Well, now that you know what you're going to be doing for most of your time here, how about we all get to know each other?" Suddenly on the screen was some kind of stat screen, like the kind that you would see on a sports channel.

The first person to be shown was a girl. Chizuki Hanamaru, an eighteen year old, Super High School Level Kindergarten Teacher. She was rather cute, with a gentle smile on her face, and creamy white complexion that complimented her short cut black hair. To top it all though was her stunning green eyes. She was simply beautiful. I was supposed to kill her?

The second person was a boy. Masaru Izumi, sixteen years old, and a Super High School Level Eater. Eater? That was considered a talent? For a person with eating for a talent, he wasn't what I expected. His face had a somewhat tan complexion to it, and his literal white hair took me off guard. Was that real? His brown eyes were incredibly determined, and his broad shoulders made him look like a bigger menace then he should have been.

Many other people passed by, I counted nine. The titles of them ranged from somewhat normal to just plain bizarre! A Super High School Level Paparazzi? That might as well just be a stalker! Not to mention there was someone called a Super High School Level Good Luck. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I felt that I would eventually find out.

I fell back on my bed as the last person was shown. Me, the Super High School Level Super Hero. I felt sick to my stomach as I curled up into a ball. I was too far gone to experience anything else that day. The world around me started to fade away…. All I could remember was the voice of Monokuma saying his last words. "Remember students, I don't want to watch a blood bath, I don't want to see a homicidal killer. All I want to do is to find the most hopeful person… As well as make the rest of you feel _pure despair…"_


End file.
